Fluid power systems involve using fluid under pressure to generate, control, and transmit power. The fluid in such systems could be a liquid such as mineral oil or water, or could be a gas such as air or other gases. In examples, the fluid could be pressurized by a pump. Pressurized fluid can be used to transmit power. For instance, energy of pressurized fluid could be converted to mechanical energy.